Mistake
by Kriaseila
Summary: HIATUS. It was because her parents were weak; she didn't have a normal life. It was because his parents were weak; he was surrounded by creatures he hated. It was all an error. A mistake.


_Vampire Knight_ © Matsuri Hino

_Mistake _© Kriaseila

* * *

><p><em>"Run and hide."<em>

* * *

><p>He had his pale hands out of the pockets and on the snow. His body, leaned over in a hunch, crouched in place like a frozen statue as if affected by the icy, white blanket that covered the grounds. Though it was cold wearing only a black suit, he stayed close to the snow, eyes concentrated on the liquid soaking in, infecting the pure white area to a bright luscious red. Snow gradually sprinkled over the trail of footprints, and the new regulation already left his mind.<p>

He was squatting under the shadow house, in front of the open doors and looked up. It wasn't a small. In fact, it looked more like a tree than a house. Its wooden walls sturdily stood on the snowy grounds and it grew upward to the sky. He laughed.

And a whisper of curses filled the air, inside the wooden building, a warm breath pushed forward formed a white cloud.

A grin broadened across his lips after hearing those words. The man scooped up the red ice. He licked it from his palms and savoured the every last taste, cleaning off the blood.

"Now, who's dead? Wouldn't that be your husband?" asked the stranger. He stood from his curled up position, and when no other voices spoke, his gleaming red eyes scanned the living room with his arm leaning against the door frame. He found a small caged animal that sat behind a long line of white railings.

His legs made no attempt to enter. He sneered at the coloured bird from the doors with a loud scoff following after. And the animal fluttered violently inside the cage. The first few steps were the hardest, and then his pace became normal. He opened the hatch and allowed the freedom for the animal. No attempt to fly.

A hand entered the cage. A flutter of wings caused him to dye his hands red. And only two words escaped the stranger's lips. "My bad." He rubbed his shoes against the large brown rug and his hands against the black leather sofa to leave red ink on the luxurious items.

Her voice was barely a murmur.

"Die."

He looked amused, running his fingers through his dark hair. "Well that's not a proper response," he said as he walked through the dining room. There were stash full canned foods in the cupboards and lots of cooked meals when he opened the fridge. "No worries. I completely understand your situation though. Living in the middle of this deserted area, the only thing you have is but yourselves."

Stopped in between the dining room and kitchen, he listened to the sounds of metal bars tapping against each other until a loud recognizable noise echoed into his ears. The _click_ of a gun. A loud bang echoed through the air as glass shattered and the sharp thick pieces fell onto the ground. The vase sitting on the small table had water pouring out and a small cut became visible on the side of his cheek. When the blood trickled out of the scratch, a low, demonic chuckle escaped his lips. "The wife is also a hunter? How exciting."

The woman ran. Her eyes widened in shock once she entered into a room painted red. It was a young girl, her hands covered in red ink. Her tiny fingers kept colouring on it until the door closed shut.

The girl spun around and smiled. "Pommy!" the small child said with her green eyes beamed. The mispronunciation of 'mommy' made the older female smile as she walked towards the child. The woman placed her in the closet. The child's chubby fingers pointed at the lines she drew with the crayon. "Pommy!"

The woman raised her index finger to her lips and said, "Shhh. Stay here, alright? Daddy wants to play hide-and-seek, so don't make a sound." The girl stared at her, confused. "She doesn't know that game? What has been the nanny doing while we were working?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Pommy!" yelled the girl, her finger pointing at the door. The mother turned.

It was the vampire.

"Hello, there," said the seductive voice. He was leaning against the now opened door.

"Dammit all!" she shouted before she slammed the closet door shut and then pulled the heavy baby crib against it. Worried, her hands fumbled with the metallic weapons, holding a dagger in one hand and a gun in the other. The vampire laughed as he watched her inhaling and exhaling at fast pace. Until her mind was ready, her green eyes opened. She stuck out her arm, gun in front.

The vampire grinned, his arms opened as if he had an inspection. "You've said that many times, but I still haven't died."

The woman shot. He dodged. With the intent to kill, at full speed, she lunged towards the vampire. As his body finished avoiding the bullets, he felt the dagger graze his arm. She staggered back when he slammed his fist on both her wrists, dropping the tools onto the ground. Once they hit the ground, he kicked both dagger and gun out the window.

Her body froze. She couldn't move. With his red eyes brightened, he didn't let her make a move. The black haired male leaned against her body, his eyes tracing her neck. Slowly, his warm breath came closer, and his wet tongue slipped out. The woman closed her eyes in horror.

"Drenched in a Hunter's blood. Now that's a dream to—" The vampire paused and his head faced the entrance.

A breath of relief escaped the woman's lips, but it was only her lips, the rest of her was still as a dead man. Her eyes caught what the vampire was looking at, a man.

A tall built man stood in a sleeveless suit behind the doors as if stopping himself from entering. A tattoo shaped as a serpent covered his tanned arms, starting from one wrist as the head to the other wrist where the tail split into five different sections where they stretched to his fingers. His black hair was gelled back, and a grin spread across his face as he watched the scene.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing up there?" After the echoing voice, footsteps followed. Soon another man joined him. He had the similar sense of style. His green eyes glanced at the scene then back to his partner. "The fuck? Rick, you watching rape?"

"Isn't it great?" the snake-tattooed man asked with his grin widening.

The two men stared.

The vampire gripped the woman's arm tighter and she winced. Like a bird sweeping down to its prey, she quickly grabbed the hidden machete, hidden under the rug, and sliced the vampire's arm. His voice cried out in agony.

The two men turned back to the scene. The blood dripped out of both sides of the cut, the body and the fallen arm. "I like an aggressive woman," Rick commented, and the other nodded.

Breaking into pieces, the arm turned into ash.

The two men in torn suits switched glances. "The."

Once the vampire took a breath, he used his still available arm and stabbed her in the chest. She did the same with the machete. This time the whole body fell as ashes on top of the woman's body.

"Fuck?"

She was breathing heavily when she got up. The area the vampire punctured luckily wasn't the heart, but it was near it. She only had a small moment to live. During that second, she tried to pull out the crib stuck beside the door. Blood fell silently down her chest and all she could do was groan in pain. Her desperate eyes looked at the unharmed two men. "Can you—"

"No," Rick said, walking away from the scene. Pretending as if it never happened, he looked at the time on his watch, which read six. He pulled out his gun from a hidden pocket of his shirt and began to polish it.

"Open t—"

"I don't wanna hear your whinny death will." A sudden thud echoed through the air. His blue eyes glared at the body that lay around a pool of blood. "She died before listening to me, didn't she? Bitch," he spat.

After brushing his blond hair back, the other man inspected the two bodies. First the female's. He checked her breathing and heart rate, which both stopped. His green eyes squinted at the next body—well, ash. "Pass me your gun," he said.

Rick threw it over his head, and the man caught it with ease. "Don't get any of that magic shit on it, Knot," Rick said, watching his partner's every movement. Taking a few steps away from the pile of ash, Knot stood in front of the ash. He shot three bullets only to have it go through the carpeted floor. Rick also took a few steps back. "It's not gonna come alive or do some shit like that, right?"

"Probably not."

"What do you mean by probably not? Don't give me half-hearted answers, you fucker!"

An amused smile spread across Knot's face. "Hey, Rick, you afraid of supernatural stuff?" he asked.

"What? No way," Rick stated, ruffling his black hair back into a muddled morning mess.

Knot smiled. "I gotta tell this to everyone. I haven't seen you this riled up since you killed that prostitute."

His blue eyes hardened and the look on his face darkened as if he were ready to strangle something to death. "She wasn't a prostitute! She—" Rick paused. Realizing what he did to himself, he repelled his arms away from each other and wiped the blood on the black pants he stole. His fingers had dug into the head of the snake. "Anyway, let's just go."

"Go on and open that closet door. That woman might have been hiding something important," Knot encouraged, throwing the black gun back to the dark haired man.

Rick hesitated before pulling the crib out of the way. "It's probably some kind of brat. That's usually what happens in movies," he said, throwing an awkward chuckle out of his lips.

"So would you adopt them like in the movies? They're the main characters, aren't they?"

"Fuck that. I'd kill that kid." He opened the door, and there she was. "Well—" A red headed young girl that looked around the age of five stared at him with her green eyes, holding a long pointed gun. "Maybe not."

"Pommy!"

Knot started laughing, one hand covering his face. But through the cracks of his fingers, he saw the girl move towards the sand. "Hey, wait! That's magical shit!" he yelled, telling the girl to get away from it. He completely stopped smiling once he saw her fingers reach over to touch it. The girl grabbed a whole hand full of the dust and threw it in the air as if playing with snow.

"Is that safe?" Rick asked, shifting his body farther away from the room. The warm air in the house became ice cold as the front door and cracked windows were left opened so he wasn't too pleased with it since he only wore a sleeveless suit when he walked around the house he infiltrated with his partner. He glanced back at the two in the room and nothing changed. No explosion. No weird mutation. A sigh escaped his lips. "Nothing. Great. Fuck this shit! Let's leave before anything else happens."

The blond nodded, green eyes widened, but the smile never moved. Knot stopped at the door and shot a glance back to the little girl. "What about her?" he asked. The girl had her hands all over the ash, throwing it around like it was a toy. Some even flew over to the dead body she couldn't recognize. The corpse was thrown to the side, its red hair covering the face of the woman who once lived.

Rick looked back at the kid. "Pommy! Come here!" he shouted.

"P-Pommy?" Knot repeated. His voiced tried to contain the laughter that was going run out of his lips. "For real? You named her Pommy?"

The girl only stared at the two men. Her dull green eyes blinked a few times before registering the new faces into her memory. One had short dark hair with a picture of a snake on his arms, while the other had lighter hair and piercing all around one ear.

Knot noticed her eyes on all the sparkling jewellery on his left ear, so he grabbed her shirt and pulled her over his right shoulder, carrying her like a potato sack. "Come on, girly. We don't have time for you. Be grateful we're even taking you with us. And, Rick, the other one?"

"The other one?" The blue-eyed man touched the stubbles on his chin as he planned their next move. "Oh. No way, I'm not seeing one of those fake vampire bastards and their magic shit! Let's just get out of here. I'll call them."

"Already did." Knot felt the weight of the girl shifting around as he walked down stairs to the living room. "Damn. This girl is moving too much," he said. Once they arrived to the black couch, he placed her down on the ground.

"Amazing she hasn't said anything yet other than her name," Rick said. He walked outside and brought in the decapitated head by its red hair from the snow. "Pommy, come here!" While Knot stretched out his shoulders, the little girl looked up and walked over to the man.

"Pommy!" the girl exclaimed as she saw the head of a man's corpse.

"Woah, not scared?" Rick said, grinning. "Well that's my daughter for ya."

A loud noise grew upon them. Slicing through the air, the helicopter's wings, stuck on top, slowly let the body land on top of the snow. The two walked to the machine, one carried the shivering girl. And they disappeared.

* * *

><p>No one spoke of Rick's name or of Knot's. No one knew what happened. It just happened. Behind the hills, a deserted area. The only name whispered throughout the building was the Masuno family name and it was associated with the word 'vampire'.<p>

"It can't be. Impossible," one woman said, her head shook furiously. The man beside her hand his hand over her shoulder. The people who watched the couple only shook their heads in disgrace.

"They were the weakest after all. It was bound to happen," one whispered.

"I heard they were bones when they found them," another woman said. Her hands folded into a curve near her face as if it helped to stop the sound from travelling.

"Oh dear, how long have they've been relocated?"

"Only a few weeks," said the third person.

"How unfortunate."

"Very."

It was abrupt and short. "Shut up." A deep voice attracted the attention of the group of gossipers. All faces turned to the silver haired couple. The man glared, his eyes hardened. The two walked out of the building in a fast pace, bringing themselves to a park. "Don't worry," he whispered into his wife's ear.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed them to move so far out."

"Nothing's your fault. It was an accident. No one saw it coming."

"What are you talking about?" she lashed out. "The association did this on purpose to push them out of the group. They wanted them dead! They didn't want weak Hunters on the team!" The woman's head slowly leaned over to his shoulder. The man had his arm wrapped around her.

"It's not your fault."

"What about Ichiru and Zero? You know how weak Ichiru is. What if they do that to him when he's older?"

"We're going to have Toga teach them, remember? He's one of the strongest Hunters I've met. Don't worry," he said. "Ichiru is going to survive, and Zero is going to survive."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


End file.
